


two shades of blue

by nourhanZ91



Category: Gabriel's Inferno - Sylvain Reynard
Genre: Games, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Spanking, student and professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourhanZ91/pseuds/nourhanZ91
Relationships: student and professor - Relationship





	two shades of blue

Trust is all  
That what my mom used to tell me when i was a child, she told that trust build relationships and the lack of it burn any relationship to the ground... make me wonder did she know from that early age about me about my insecurities, or it was just a lucky advice that she just thought i would need it in life, maybe it was all meant to be and her words what one more step forward to my Destiny...

Chapter one  
Studying at boys boarding school is hard, specially for friendless a book nerd that i am .it was my fathers choice after my mother died of over dose " don't judge the book from its cover" i love her the most she was the world to me although i didn't like this part of my moms life we were poor yes, and she was depressed, my father had nothing to do with me all those years not until he was informed that she died and he have me a 18 years old son who need him ,he start to care about my existence.  
He is't super rich but he a good plastic surgeon in new york. So that tells much about his financial stability at least . But he was honest with me when he told that he can't afford very expensive education for me, after my high school graduation and my mothers death at the same year i had average grades, and i need a place to stay. So. My dad told me he think that boarding school is the best option a descent education and a place to stay and he told me " angel son you would be on your own now " he said, he told me after that he can't pay me no more than my four years education in advance and i should figure out the rest , sure thing i didn't mind because he got a family now other family a baby boy called erine and 3 years old girl called mady that he want to take care of, i think its fair my father doctor jullian martins got nothing to do with me all my life and now he feel at least responsible for my education and i think thats good i respect that and i feel lucky at that matter. After all i was that nerd weird kid in highschool that no one remembers, skinny, silent, my nose in a book all the my life , but i wasn't awkward i wasn't anti-people i just didn't know what to say to them i was always with my mom she get sick. More than once a month, i took care of her she was my friend, and i wasn't bad ugly boy with weird behavior, no i'm nice and kind . And i recall i've been called good looking or handsome couple of times at the supermarket or in the bookstore that i always go to which i'm i got blue eyes black hair and white skin i'm tall and in good shape ,and once i have been called super sexy by. My mothers bestfriend which tell you plenty about that woman but i don't judge.  
Well first day at this school, so excited. first thing i saw just 2 minutes after i pass the main gate was huge huge building i make a mental gasp i have never seen anything like that before, it's made of stones and the design from the outside make me think of old castles made of stones and small windows, it looks beautiful actually , i am so nervous and full of excitement, i am going to be. A law student, law interest me alot and that what i will study in this school. Its going to be a long day my uber stops finally infront of a big door it was long 2 hours drive from my moms rented house with one suitcase, thats all i have anyway or maybe what i thought that all i need from the house i left my books all of them it breaks my heart but its hard to carry them around so i pick up the one book i can't leave behind it was from my mother a gift for my 14th birthday it wasn't expensive it was second-hand copy of pride and prejudice, my favorite book and my favorite gift from my mom.

Chapter two  
Walking through ST robert black school feel like new life to me, almost felt like adventure, the first thing i want to now where is the library i hope its big and full of new books that i haven read before ! Yes i'm that kind of a guy, i walk in the very long hall and i notice only 3 doors closed, i take a deep breath and exhale slow ,i knock once " come in" a woman voice came from behind he door, it was weird i thought first thing you see when inter any place was a reception office, or someone to guide you in, not just doors, i open the door and looked inside peaking with my head the room it was simple small room till i find an desk with so much files and behind it was a woman in red dress the a big bow on her neck she look lovely she push her glasses with her finger that must slid down she looked busy looking in the files on her desk, i clear my throat, that make her look up to meet my eyes she smile wide and said " can i help you " ,"i .. it my first day here... ummm i mean i'm new to the school ..." i said stuttering on words what was that i knew i was nervous but not like that ,i shake my head clearing my thoughts and said louder this time " hello excuse me i'm looking for the reception office ", she smiled again, " you are in it sweetie , do you have you file? " she asked. " yes um.. my name is Angel Jullian Martins, i'm applying for law studies " i said while walking farther in the room i stand infont of the desk. I handed her my files which got more information that the schools asked for on the website and my dad told me like 20 times " don't forget your file" which he filled with all that they need to make the processes easier, she took along look inside the file and offered her hand to me, " hey Mr Martin's, i'm Mrs Miles and welcome in in Campos, you applied for law school two months ago and pay all the 4 years. And for the dormitory, is that correct ?" She said ," yes, thats right" i answered pushing my hands in my pockets cus i dont know what to do with them, " okay then honey, will you have a seat for a moment , i need to call professor Emirson " she said, i set on the only chair was next to her desk, " are you familiar with the rules in St' robert black?" She asked, i nodded i have already read them all on the website it was very strict i told my dad buy he said that no pain no gain i need to give up things to have what i always want which is be law student in this expensive school i would never dreamed of apply to," that's good already. Save my time and yours " she said, and start to make a phone call, i try to remember all the rules that my father through the phone make me read more than one time to make sure i know what i am going in to, i remember it start with. An image of the building from the outside, then a pref history of the school the it start with this:  
St' robert black rules all the student need to follow it make the education more successful and the semester more organized ,  
All student must follow all the rules, anyone that would break a rule or make trouble with the professor whom responsible for , will be sent to the headmaster office and will drop out of school immediately without arguing and that is how we keep our students safe, successful, and strict in there way to there bright future:  
Here the rules to be part of St'robert black education system:  
\- Every group of students in the same department will be responsible of a professor that teach there main subject. And all student must follow there professor rules and listen to him and look forward him in any case or any question the student may have.  
\- All students must respect each other privacy and time of sleep,study,personal times and there personality differences.  
\- NO BULLYING.  
\- NO FIGHTING.  
\- NO ARGUING with your professor .  
\- Every student will have his own privacy room that no one allowed but him in it .  
\- Group studying only when the professor arrange it .  
\- Ask questions when you need help or need explanation.  
\- Respect your professor and your classmates.  
-Raise your hand to speak.  
\- Do not speak without permission.  
\- You are not allowed to speak to your professor or be in his office without a convenient reason.  
-Be prepared for class every day of the week except sunday at 7 sharp in your classroom.  
-Be quiet when the teacher is talking.  
-Be quiet when classmates are talking.  
\- Respect others' property.  
\- Keep your workspace and room tidy.  
If in any case one of these rules broken there will be consequences and punishment that the professor in charge will see fit and the university authority approve . Every professor in charge got the authority to punish and rewards his student in his way.  
Other rules were normal for campos and students. But this was well i think its weird that my father sign those papers without more explanation about the punishment or reward what if i got kicked out of here in my first week or something, i hope not i would disappoint my father in all ways and disappoint myself in a destructive way, because this school, this degree was my last hope for being something in this world and not end up without job without Money,its not something i would like to be. My mom would hate me if i end up like her she told me so before she die.  
Mrs Miles end up her call and start to write something in the note book in front of her then she look at me with a friendly smile " professor Emrison will see you now" mrs miles said standing up and she usher me to the door the same that i wake in," Mr martins you will take the stairs to the the third floor and professor Emirson office will me the first office on your right hand okay sweetie " she said, " thank you " i said and carry my bag and walk to the stairs," you can leave the bag here , nothing will be stolen its very safe here don't worry " she said while fixing her hair with her left hand, i think she i cute like older sister cute, " thank you mrs mils" i thanked her and go up stairs this is a very big school i reach the third floor. Slowly taking every thing the walls the smell everything make you feel like part of something special, i notice the door immediately, the name in golden letters professor Emirson, okay i give myself a courage boost and knock on the door with sharper than i intended, but i stood there waiting for like 40 seconds then i just knocked again much harder this time, the door open and a very tall huge man with eyes blue like ski no its more crisp like ice, he got black hair and light beard he looks thirties something not too old and very very angry look on his face " i called you to come in 30 seconds ago are you deaf " he bark at me it feel like i got punched in my throat i can't speak i swallow loudly " i didn't hear you i'm so...." ," get inside" he interrupt me and walk toword his desk , what's up with this man i was apologizing i'm so confused and more nervous than i ever been in my life, i walked in the office slowly he was already on his seat behind the desk he got muscles on his shoulders its visible through his white dress shirt ,why am i thinking about that damn it. " i'm Angel ma " i start to say he cut me again " Mr martin i expect all my students to be in sharp best behavior, smart and on time i don't like troubles and i don't like lazy brains . Clear ", " yes sir " i said ," professor " he correct me " what " i asked confused," i'm your professor not sir " he said in tens tone " i'm sorry " i whisper. " set " he orders my butt land on the seat i just stair at him it's rude but so is he, i try to remember what i've done to make him angry and u can't convenes myself that it was my fault, then he look at me for a few seconds and we got very awkward silent moment i'm honestly afraid to talk right now this man is my professor my god i will bare to him four year, i was mentally screaming, this is gonna be tough he is angry already . I knew i would be out of here this weekend, my life is burning infront of my eyes now, then he pick up the phone and dial ," professor Emirson here, alright" he pause " thats right " pause again " thats right Mr martins" i just look at him i'm not good right now i think i'm gonna be sick he hand up then look at me " Mrs miles at the first floor is waiting for you to fill you up with information " he said, i stair then he point at the door with his finger ," oh .... oh right right okay sir " i said and stand up " sorry professor yes professor " i said and walk out of the office and run down stairs oh my god he was so handsome,  
What  
What is that  
He was so rude and scary i hold my chest and make a silent prayer please don't screw this up martins ,manage you shit, i knock on mrs miles door again and she said " come in " again . The rest of my day was a blur of get my classes sheet and get to my room and get my bag inside get my things in the drawer and the closet and learn where are my classrooms, finally i'm alone in my small room its lovely actually, looks Just like my room at home, i'm so tired i got nothing to do so i took shower, and eat some sandwich i had already packed earlier then i look at my sheet my first class. Is first thing in the morning professor Emirson name on the sheet make me really nervous, my stomach flip . i will see his again tomorrow at 7 am.

Chapter three

I tried to get real breakfast this morning but i work up late so i just showered and on my way i'm in classroom for about 30 minutes this room is good and make me feel rich i know its stupid thing to say but hay. all my life in poverty and never felt this feeling of something expensive and shiny that belong to me the weird part that most people think law school it hard and not fun but i enjoy it i know i didn't study much yet but i have been doing researchers and documentary and other stuff about this school and about studying law, the main reason that clicked this passion was put the doctor that wrong diagnoses my mom behind bars i was still in high school and she supposed to get medication and that doctor that told her she is fine cast her lots and lots of days without the right help that man make me so angry i try. So hard to find something to end his carrier with using the law , i'm that kinda guy i told you. But that just opened the gate of my interest in law," Mr martins " professor Emirson yells at me snap me back to reality i can't believe i was daydreaming in his class my first class in here, "Mr martins are you with us on earth or else where " professor emirson yell again , i swear he believe i am stupid because i just look at him open eyes open mouth and not saying anything i can't thing of something to say damn it " i knew you were deaf . What was my question Mr martins " he said in loud voice that echo throw the walls ,i just swallow, " i wasn't paying attention i am sorry " i said in raspy voice, i hear some guys laughing from behind . Hey i deserve it.... but is so good looking today his blue eyes fire with anger but he wear nice light shirt and navy pants he got a tie he looks handsome expect of that anger on his face ." I expect you in my office after your school day Mr martine " professor emirson said and continue his lecture, that was so bad i felt like i need to go just go and cry in my home this is my first day people god help me .  
The rest of the day went natural, thank the lord, i haven't eat anything all day, so i got to a small cafeteria and got some noodles then two guys came to me they were with me in one of my classes i believe " hey man dont feel bad Emirson is hard to used to " one of them said ," hey i'm mike" he said," i'm Angel " i said, " welcome Angel .i'm mark " the other guy said i nod at him then there we joined by the girlfriend i think... they were fun i think i just made new friends . Point one .  
We eat and talk about where were from stuff like that ," are you going to go to his office now " one of the girls said,i dont remember her name dory maybe. " yes " i said and look at my food, " he is angry but he is cute right " she said and the other girl agree ," why the heck his problem was " i asked ," dont know man he is just like that and everyone think its better to avoid him and be good cus he is the professor in charge of out class so he is the boss " mike said, .. great  
Here again infront of his door again i knock and lean forward to listen, i don't want him to yell at me again. The door open suddenly i was just too close i didn't touch him but he smell so nice, his hair is not in the same perfect order that was this morning, " M... professor Emirson " i said . He move backward still holding the door but he clear the door way for me to inter the office. I walk and i look at the floor, " i open the door to save myself the trouble to tell you to come in and you wouldn't hear me " he said . Well fuck i'm so angry now i didn't say anything " set please Mr martins " he said i just set down not speaking again ... see i told you i just don't know what to say to people sometimes am i a weirdo..... Maybe.  
" Mr martin do you know the rules of this school ? " he said, "yes professor " i answer i hope for the best ." I believe i told you i don't like. Lazy " he said , i found the opportunity he is mad still. But i think i just take my chance to speak up. " i'm sorry i'm not lazy i 'm a hard worker but ...." i got nothing to say " i'm sorry " i said again " i was little distracted that will never happen again promise sir " i said so fast i got little headache and my voice cut at the last letter lack or air. He just look at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Look into my soul i think. I kick myself mentally stop it . Why am i thinking like this i am not gay am i .  
"i doubt it " he said and then the silence almost chock me to death i peg him with my eyes to say more please. I broke the silence because i think i really can't breath no more " i will do my best to prove you wrong " who said that ME oh wow its me i said it. I look at him scared so scared write now . But he looked amused . Yes his angry face is gone and he is amused right now looking in my eyes and twist his lips so full lips . Stop it Martins .  
" all i want for my student to be the best in this school better than any group " he said and lean forward to the desk his both hands flat on the desk now wow i like his hands . Grrrrh  
" and i know my punishments are tough but that what make most of them in order and out of trouble" he said and inhale. " i hope you would be in any other troupe and prove me " he pause " wrong " he said i can swear i saw his lips turn up and give a very hint of a smile that if i had blink i would miss it . I swallow and felt my stomach uneasy .  
" i will not be in trouble sir i want to be the best lawyer and i will be i'm not lazy and this is my only chance to be something " i said that was the truth . He look at me " that would be all Mr Martins you can go " he said and he look at me from head to toe . I just stand up and walk out .. i walk out of the building and go straight to my room my breath so fast. Did he just check me out is that what it was or i just imagine it all....  
Next day i wake up 30 minutes early and got my classes no emirson today so maybe thats why the day was a success i am proud of myself .i got everything right so that was just me being nervous new school new place that was it i really feel like i can do it. I have meet my friends at dinner time the group is 6 now i feel happy i have friends now i went to bed with smile on my face.  
Chapter four  
I wasn't in school dorm i was at my house feeling relax and there is someone is talking in the living room i walk following the voice it my mom healthy and beautiful giggling at someone talking back to her i felt smile one my face too when i look at the other person he was emirson in 3 pieces suit setting in my house next to my mom smiling what " what are you doing here ?" I asked and he just stand up and put his hands on my shoulders and said " its time to prove it " and he lean forward to kiss me i jump from my bed wide awake " oh god oh god " i said breathless " i am dreaming of him now !" I said and lay down again its only 5 o clock wtf . I am dreaming of kissing boys what is happening to me i know i would be able to sleep again i get up get shower and dressed i feel like i will kill some one today i am so angry didn't sleep well got a weird dream and wake up with a boner wasnt something i could get through drinking a good cup of coffee i had a dream about emirson why . I know i had a bad day . I push myself out of my room anyways and start the day early .i went to class and just don't remember what was it about i walking in the hall between classes a guy walk by and hit my shoulder " watch it " i said and he just pushed me with booth hand on my chest i fell in the floor and that was it .i snapped i had a very bad day i push him in the face other student got between us some other grab me from my waist and pull me back him as well and mike and mark hold my arms to" what are you doing?. Do u wanna kicked out ? "Mike yell at me he was right what was i doing ? In the middle of the day at lunch break with myfriends " you should be more careful Angel you need this " maya said . I just nod " man some rich asshols here could care less about degree "mike said. Looking at me, i feel like there is fire in. My ears " i just got upset fora sec " i said, " you can't do that again . Got it " mike said looking at me and his girlfriend dory look at me and said " listen . Some professors do that as a test for your temper . Crazy i know but its very stupid reason for you to loss your degree .right" dory said and mike like that he smile at he . " okay i will be more careful " i said. Stupid school with stupid rules ...  
The day almost got to end my last class will me professor emirson god help me .i walk in class he was already there but i wasn't late a few people here as well i avoid looking his direction once i saw him there. I walk strait to my seat. Next. Mark and mike and he stared. The lecture one of the girls walk late and apologies to emirson but he looks at her with anger in his face " maybe next time we will start when you are ready " he said . He is so tough . She apologized again and he told her to get out and wait at his office door i felt sorry for her. I look his face searching of soft spot. For empathy maybe nope nothing . His lips are very tight and full his eyes angry and bright blue all his muscle tensed under that shirt he workout obviously ,i just got tangled in my own thoughts am i admiring his look while i judge his attitude i chuckle softly mark kick my leg under the desk i got back to the lecture . After the class the only thing i remember what professor Emirson lips .and it was a success yes it was that he didn't caught me day dreaming again.  
Got back to my room so exhausted i got my keys and the lock was moving with the key when i twisted oh my god i roll my eyes can this day get any worse and i heard a laughter from behind .i look and found that stupid guy that push me this morning laughing looking at me and showing me a metal tool and then i realized he just broke my lock i punish him . It was so hard the i heard my fist snaps. And then him and his friend beat the shit out of Me the next thing i know this guy and me infront of professor emirsons door i know my day was screwed from the get go. I just stand there i don't wanna even think what will happen to me .  
A voice from behind the door call for us to come in the other guy walk first his fast looks worse than mine but they beat me hard on my body so it is not showing .i get in the office with numb feeling and aching ribs. There were two professors here ." It okay Gabriel i will leave you to it .looks like you a hand full and long night " the other professor said and walk out of the office. So his first name is Gabriel how nice .  
Professor emirson clear his throat and look at me first then the other guy .he stand up open his drawer " both of you know the rules that said no fighting " he said ." He attach me on the face firs" the boy said he didn't finish his word when emirson shoot him a look i think he can murder him with that look. I didn say anything this is my third day and already been here twice so i know what coming. He will say go get your bag and get out of here you. Not worthy boy . " you know the punishment of fighting. Well Mr bell don't you ?" He asked the boy ." You just can't get away from the fight right" he said the wall and stand right infront of me i swallow loud ." No you didn't " gabriel said its nice to try to say the name out i have no idea what he meant when looked at him clueless he said " you didn't prove me wrong " he said and lean closer just like my dream i felt light headed my god he smell so good ." Did you" he asked . I just look at my feet and bit on my lips twisting my fingers together . I feel horny and angry and hurt from the fight . " okay Mr bell lets get started and Mr martins will follow after he get to see first " he said and take off his jacket and pull his sleeves up showing. Strong and he workout i know that for sure .wait what he just said . What dose he mean ?  
The guy next to me take closer step to the office and undo his belt and push is pants down to the ground, i take two steps back what the hell is going on . Emirson got a cane from his open drawer. I gasp and i don't want to see this or be here . Gabriel is looking at me the whole time like i was so important he got this look in his eyes that tell me that spoke to me that he want me here in this moment .Gabriel walk behind the boy wearing boxers and bend down on his desk he swing his arms up " you know what coming " gabriel said as the cane land on the boy butt so hard that he screams. His scream never stops so is emirson no matter the boy cry or scream or tell him to stop he never listen never slow down he keep slapping the cane on the boy ass no mercy .i just look at him horrified that was so horrible .he is finally stopped . " stand up Mr bell get your pants up and leave " Gabriel said. the boy just got his pants up and run out of room crying so hard his face is so red .i look back at professor emirson and his eyes were on me already ." Now you had a clue about whats gonna be. Take your position on the desk " he said pull his lips together he looks so angry his hair is a mass now its looks like he just woke up . Now i am scared of him what was that am i gonna get the same punishment. What ? What? I don't know what is going on ." Will you kick me out of school after this? " i point at his cane,he smirk " the point of punishment is to fix your behavior not get rid of you" he said his open hand facing the ceiling point at the desk. I felt like there is no air in the room my heart beat too fast that i felt like it gonna jump out of my chest .... i have never Ever been..... wait ? Why the hell he looks so amused ? Shit !!  
I walk toward the desk slowly and i felt like running form here, but i unzip my pants and i push it down,i felt like i need more air inside me lungs i take a deep breath i dont wanna look at him i bend down on the desk, this is so Embarrassing and i just dont want to think about what i am doing right now, the other guy make look natural and easy it looked horrible from where i was standing and yea he was crying, but he took it with courage and makes look natural and left, i want to do that if this is how its gonna be here for four years so i need to make it with dignity not to look like a silly cowered boy, i breath louder and he move behind me i felt my heart skips a beat, then i can feel his motion as he swing the cane and land it hard on my ass, sharp pain on my ass that send me to jump forward it hurt so much and he didn't stop he spank me again and again i felt like my chest tightens and i felt tears run down my face i cry now can't he see that i always cry without any sound, i can't stop the tears now and the pain was so horrible and Gabriel just kept swatting my ass with his cane with his anger , it felt like a long time i can't breath i cry so much now That my lungs hurt, then he was done , he stops, i gasp in air i was not breathing actually, a choking sobs escapes my lips i didn't intent it to be loud, but the pain is unbearable and i just never been introduced in the kind of pain before, but its not just the pain its the whole situation i have never been punished before, " i'm sorry " i said through my sobs, i didn't move though, no scratch that i can't move, i literally can't i pushed my back up to stand straight from this humiliating position, but my body is not working i start to panic ,that make me cry more i cry when i am nervous always, i try again i take a deep breath and i push myself up it worked, standing now, my eyes meet his and his expression is hard to read and something in his eyes make freeze in my spot again, in my boxers just standing with tears run down my face looking at him, the monster that he is , was standing there watching me crying infront of me , i feel so angry, he takes two steps from where he is standing, and stand behind me and lean down he pulls up my pants from the ground up to my hips and he arms around me now he zip my pants up, i didn't move i just look at his face i don't know what was going on with me, his hands stay on my body after he was done with my pants, i just want to be out of here i pushed him away with both hands breaking our body contact that made me feel uneasy and run i run i didn't stop running until i was in my room i slam the door shut so hard that it may broke the door frame, i lean my back to the door and slide down to the floor the moment my ass touch's the floor it hurt so bad i cry out and lay down to my right side and pull my knees to my chest and lay there crying.  
I don't for how long i was lying on the floor, it was dark when i went to his office after the fight its dark now but i need to talk to my dad regardless what time it is i search for my phone, but i didn't found it around, and it hits me that i must have left it in that bastard office, i need to talk to my father i need to tell him what happened i want him to get me out of here. I don't care what emirson will say or think i will go to his office and get my phone now he can bite me if he want with this anger inside me i stand up and walk out of the dorm and in to the building its empty must be after the working hours , never mind angel even if the office is empty go get your phone and get out fast its not like you care about those stupid rules anymore now, i told myself .and i made a silent prayer that the office is empty, when i get the third floor the door was slightly open and the is light showing from the inside well crap ... he is here . I walked anyway and push the door slowly without knocking i. Look around but the office is empty that's great i notice my phone right away .... good i got in fast and took it and look at the screen it was 2 am and there is 3 calls from my dad i need to call him i walk to the door to get out my eyes on the phone and i pump in someone so hard that i almost knocked me on my back but hands stopped me from falling down on the floor i look up it was him professor emirson, " i was just getting my pho" i start to say when his lips stopped me with the most passionate kiss ever his lips so soft and so wild, i drop my phone to the ground and start to kiss him back he was taller than me i am not short and bigger in General, he smells so heaven, then he broke the kiss and i gasp in air i wasn't breathing, he just watch my face , his eyes look so beautiful that hard square jaw got me feeling so good, this is my first kiss ever and it so so good . We just stair at each other for a few seconds, i bite my lower lip, and i wanna kiss him again, this time i stretch up little on my toes and lean to kiss him he kissed me softly i kissed back and then he broke our kiss again , " this is ..... this is wrong .. it can't happen " he whispers, excuse me, i raise one eyebrow and open my mouth to say something. " this is not professional you are my student and i'm your professor this is wrong in so many level for you and me both , no one can know this happened here " he said, i closed my mouth shut... what??  
He look at my face and must see something that make him say " you have no idea how this cus to you so much troubles even more than it effects me... no one should know is happen and we both forget this night all together " he said, i felt bad and i just need to set down this guy hurt me physically and emotionally today, he such an ass, i set on the floor on my knees, he run his hand through his hair and set on the floor across me and cross his legs and he hold both my hands in his and look me in the eyes , i only he knows look so beautiful right now despite that mouth of him, " think about it Angel " he said, " just stop taking " i said , he looked surprised and amused . I grab my phone and push up and run again to my room and i start smiling like a idiot, " i just kissed him " i said to the empty room, and i laughed " i am gay " i said again talking to walls and felt the choke in my voice omg i put my hand on my mouth and i felt like going to cry out I KISSED HIM to the world he was so beautiful and my first kiss was beyond imagination i felt happy and confused and went to bed with smile on my face. I woke up late again i didn't set the alarm last night and thinking about last night i'm still in bed ,and i can't believe i just forget to call my father back. I felt confused now i thought i would call him and get out of here and i thought that i hate Emirson so much after he had punished me like that, then why i kissed him ?  
I ignore all this i need to go to class thats why i endure the pain yesterday, to be here to not to be kicked out of here . Right i am late anyway i jumped out of bed and get dressed in anything i can grab and storm out of the room. On the way to my first class today i cant help but hoping that it worth it and i would never be in that office again anyway i will not be in any kind of trouble again i will pay close attention to avoid that kind of punishment, i promise myself that this is the last time i would ever broke the rules....  
Having that though in mind i reach for the floor where my class room is running my way to be there in time i run so fast my heart hurts ,after all tomorrow is the weekend and i would have a full day of thinking and studying and planing my schedule better i know my first week here was a mess but never again.  
I went through the door to my class i intend to focus on my lessons and taking more notes in class, i have emirson first period today, but i don't care didn't he told me to forget it and it never happen if he can do that then i can too i will study his subject harder and ignore him completely, i. Push the door open and walk into the room and i stop in my place the class already began and everyone is here and professor emirson was saying something to the class, he looked at me , his face wasn't angry no, he looks amused again, or maybe i look funny i am such a mess today , my outfit isn't fitting i know and not well ironed too, " get in your seat Mr martins we didn't started yet " he said, thank god i walk to my seat next mark and he whisper " what the hell man " mark said " shshshsssss" i hushed him and set down fast, it send pain in my sore ass " fuck " i said and stand up ," excuse me " professor emirson said to me , " nothing, sorry i didn't say anything " i said, i set slowly and it hurt he was looking at me when my eyes meet him i swallow hard  
He smiles at me and i felt this guy is an evil bastard and i hate him i felt anger rising in my chest, it felt good anger is good, anger is distraction, the rest of the day went well as planed, i focus more on my classes, took more notes and it felt perfect ,at the end of the day i was so tired i went to bed without changing my clothes, most of my friends was already packing there bags for weekend with there families, i got no where to go the building would be empty tonight most of them will leave tonight so they can have the whole day tomorrow with there families. So i got the library for myself to explore i already have the permission signed to go there tomorrow and read what ever i need perfect.  
I wake up not sure what wakes me i reach for my phone, its 5 am ... great so i wake on time in weekends and wake up late during the week ? What the .....? I get out of bed and make myself breakfast and take my dirty clothes to the laundry room, loading the washing machine i think about that kiss again. I never knew that i was gay or even ever think about it before but thinking now, that i admire all the male character in books more than girls .so maybe i was all myself and his kiss unleash my feeling thats all and its crazy but i can't think about of any other explanation. i study for sometime and it feel weird the building is almost empty except a few students that are just like me. I got so much done already by now its 8 pm and it time to treat myself for a visit to the library .  
The library is huge and i feel in love right away i have my coffee and i start searching for poem section. I found it easily. I smile so wide i grab a book and put it on the table in the middle of the room and i set down and start to read it.  
Chapter five

All thoughts, all passions, all delights,  
Whatever stirs this mortal frame,  
All are but ministers of Love,  
And feed his sacred flame.

Someone was in front of my table i look up from my book and i saw him standing looking at me .  
" good evening professor " i said then regret it , " i like poem too " he said ignoring my greetings and walk to set next to me he took the book from my hands and flip through the pages then said " The moonshine, stealing o'er the scene, Had blended with the lights of eve; And she was there, my hope, my joy, My own dear Genevieve! " .  
Okay that was beautiful, " its beautiful poem " i commented, he look so good but god he make me so angry everytime i think about that day , that kiss. " what interests you other than poem and law " he asked, " umm book maybe , yeah i like reading professor " i answered, he flinch. Then he put the book on the table and look in my face, i felt heat on my face and neck , he is so hot its not fair, " lets not be formal, i mean when out of school periods you can call me Gabriel," he said, his eyes bright and looks deep. " should i do that?, i don't know if i'm allowed to " i said looking at my hands, " i think out of school time ,we can be simple as Gabriel and Angel " he said, he likes me holy crow, he really likes me its so obvious in the way he looks at me, okay baby steps i am testing the water here. " you are quite when i need you to speak and you can't stop talking when i need you to shut it " he snaps, what's have i done now, communicating with this guy is a workout ....  
" i'm not much of a talker with people i don't really know " i said, he nods then, he reach with his hand and tuck a loss section of. My long hair behind my ear ." I already read that on your files " he said, my mouth drop open, and i feel chills on my skin i can see goose pump on my arm, is he flirting with me ? " i think that's about it, the files that i apply with to the school is practically everything about me , i mean there is nothing more about me i'm that simple " i said, " but you actually confuse me " i said, fishing i know. He look confused now " why? " he asked, okay then Mr mystery. I wait for him to answer, when he realized that i am not gonna play this game with him he smile actually, its nice rare but beautiful, it make warm in my veins, " i confuse myself, believe me " he said, looking away, "why are you here? Why aren't you with your family or at club or something ? " i asked him , " i choose to live a certain life style that not much people out there would impasse " he said, " can you be more specific " i said my voice louder i think i am getting used to his presence, he chuckles " as in specifically what " Gabriel said, " see that what i ment when i said you confuse me " i told him as i get my empty coffee mug and give him the impression that i would leave, " i don't have friends not really, i'm adopted and my adopted family lives far away from here i need more than a weekend to visit" gabriel said, thats nice he open up little bit. I hold my mug and relax in my seat, " yeah i know the feeling " i said, " my mother just passed away and she was my family and my friend so " i said leaning forward resting my elbows on my knees, " we can be friends " gabriel said, i just look at him. Is this the same guy who told me to call him professor ? "out of school time " gabriel said, he must read it on my face, " during school day, you are my student i would teach you and punish you the way i see fit according to the authority the school give me " he said, " oh my god what with the punishment, why can't you just give me tasks or hard work or even detention time " i said, " punishment is important to get you on the track you have to feel it physically, to learn from it , thats my idea and my way the school just approve it" gabriel said, i felt like my inside turn into jelly," what if i don't like it " i said, he look at me with sharp eyes, " what ? We are out of school time right i can ask whatever i want " i said, he looks amused again, " it is punishment, you are not supposed to enjoy it " he said , then he lean closer " don't push your luck i was easy one you cus it was your first time " he whispered i choked, easy , he must be kidding me i was sore for days ." You can hurt people more than that? " i said and i try not to look as scared as i feel right now . " i never punish anyone with more the he deserve " he said looking offended , i put my arms on the table and i lay my head on the table too, i look at him and it was 2 minutes of silence.  
" can we go outside for a drink tonight " i said, i don't mind his company anymore it just i really need to drink . " i think we can be friends i agree on one condition " i said feeling playful for no reason or maybe his perfume is doing things to my mind. He looks so amused raise one eyebrow and smiling, " what that would be ?" Gabriel asked . He look at me with those eyes make me more deferment on what i want to do, i lean forward and kiss gabriel lips softly, when he didn't kiss back i pull back and look at him wondering what he is thinking right now , did i just went to far or am i going to have one of those lecture that's Wrong for you and me speech, he pause for long time and i got worried, " oh please don't spank me again i wear i am still sore" i said putting both hand in defensive position infront of him, gabriel laugh, my eyes got wide open, he looks younger and so hot right now , his laugh made me smile wide,he shakes his head from side to side ," i am not going to do that angel " he said, i relax." But don't do that again that's not gonna end well " he said and stand up " i should go " he said walking away already.  
That night in my bed i was thinking maybe i was fasting this up more than it should be, i don't know him, and he has been an ass to me all the time , why i like him so much i need to slow things down, i shouldn't be driven by my attractions like that. I am not twelve, for lord sake . He is super attractive yes, his voice make my inside melt yes, his blue eyes confuse the heck out of me yes,but still i'm an adult here, i am 20 years old .i should be more. Careful he is going to be my first crush real live crush not like books, i fall a sleep thinking about our second kiss.  
Today is different than any other day i spent in the dorm its empty completely empty except of some few unfortunate with out family like myself . I think about Gabriel more than i should, i study and did some research to distract myself, it worked for most of the day, when the sun start to come down i decided to take a walk around the building, i got nothing to do anyway.  
I got to go back to my room and shower , in hall outside my room I thought i was imagining it but when i blink he was still there standing infront of my door, his eyes look up and meet mine he smile nervously," i thought you.... i though you were inside and i knocked but .." he said , " anyway are you interested to eat some brunch with me " he asked " sure why not " i answered him , " i just need to get to the shower first " i say while i open my door, " would you like to cone inside and wait for me please" i said, he didn't move for long seconds but he looked at me that way that i know the we are breaking on more rule ...  
" yeah sure thank you " Gabriel walked inside my small room i went straight to shower , without saying anything it felt like i need to hide now.  
My shower was fast and clumsy i just need to be done ,when i was done i went out of my bathroom hair wet, i know i don't look good with wet hair, i real feel for this man otherwise why i care if i looked good or not .i'm screwed .  
He was standing and looking outside the window lost in his thoughts he didn't hear me coming, " so " i said, he turn and looked at me,i bite my lip i felt the heat in my face, " would you come closer" he asked, i was so nervous everytime i am alone with this guy it end with a kiss i don't complain but i don't know, i did get closer to him he grab my face with his both hands and kiss me so deep i felt his tong his breath in my mouth i kissed him back my hands Move up on his chest and it got more wildly and he start to take my t-shirt off i helped him and lean in to kiss him move he stopped me with his finger on my lips i froze god dayum not again .  
Then he start to unbutton his own white shirt i felt like i need to breath slower my heart felt like i was running .  
His body is perfect with muscles i don't even thing it exist for not athlete people, his hands on my hip bone and he pushed my shorts down to the floor " this is wrong ...... but i can't stop " he whispered," i don't want you to stop gabriel " i whispered back,he touched my naked ass with his hands first it was soft then it got more aggressive and his kiss me more and it is different to , it felt like he wanted my permission i touched every inch of his skin i want him naked like me its not fair . I reach to undo his belt he let me do it while he kiss my neck and grabbing my hair, i want him he pushed me slowly to my bed i lay down naked. Nervous but i want this , " you are beautiful angel " he whisper in my ears it was like electric to my body his voice in the tone is so delicious , i kissed him move,and then he start to grab my legs apart i was frozen again i never done this before hell i never know i was in to boys before," are you okay angel " he asked his browse together he looked worried , " um yeah yeah it just " i start to say and he set. Back and stop completely i try to reach with my hands both hands trying to grab him closer to me " no no don't stop, it just its my first time thats all " i said my voice shaking ,he looked at me and said " i don't want to mess you up , if your not ready or not into it. Just tell me " he said he sound like professor now," no no i don't want you to stop i want you " i said setting up on the bed we both naked and talking that is the most awkward conversation i have with him so far, he start to play with my fingers ,he start kissing my shoulders and my neck more slowly this time. Then he cuddle me facing the window he was holding my and lay behind me , that not what i have in mind at all, i turn and face him " why did you stop did i do something wrong " i asked, he chuckles " if you did something wrong i would spank you angel " he said smiling , i frown, he smile wider " you don't want that " he said " no please " i said he laugh loud " well if you don't do anything that upset me i won't punish you " he said and rap his arms around me, i smile this is nice i can have this for now if that what he is welling to give i rest my head in his chest and fall asleep.  
I wake up early , that its not so much light outside my window , i reach my hand to touch him from my behind and my hand connect with empty sheets and a paper folded , i set up that is weird where is he how he actually leave without ,,, no wait maybe what is this paper will explain maybe he got something important , don't be. Such a girl . I unfold the paper and only on line on it sadly written in the middle of the page " i'm sorry , this is a mistake , we can't do this again, please accept my apology it won't happen again " what the hell is wrong with him, why he keep doing this to me seduce me and kiss me eveytime then apologies and say the same words that's not right i won't let him get away with his he can't keep doing this to me, play with my feelings like that if he this he can charm me and turn me off like i was his puppet then no . Two can play this game , i smile i know what i had to do he got me angry but i really will punish him my way now its not that i he got no feelings for me , i need to get ready for my first class today . For professor emirson first period ,i walk to the classroom smiling he is not here yet .i am so proud with my plan that i didn't need coffee to get me going my adrenaline is sky high right now he walk in the class room with graceful of the king he think he was i look him in the eyes and i manage the most innocent look my face can pull .

Chapter six

" i would like to ask you professor emirson about " i say he stoped me " shouldn't you know that you must raise your hand before asking mr martins "he barks at me i smile sheepishly." Sorry sir " i said " professor " he correct me " yeah sorry professor " i said and then silence both of us . He look so angry .but i just enjoy that moment .it felt so good that i got his angry with one word . I start to Wright my plan down so won't forget the steps .the i was surprised with his voice yelling " mr martins " i look up at him . His eyes were angry and narrow ," yes professor " i said actually scared i wasn't listening to him at all for about 20 minutes." I will not have this again in my class mr martins . I would like to see you in my office at lunch break mr martins " he said and he ended his lecture and leave, i had only one more class today and its pass lunch time i didn't go to his office he can wait , he can bite me for all i care . After what he done and keep doing. .  
I went to my room changed and showered i felt good then i think its time i pay a visit to mr angry s office . I knock on the door and wait for my permission " come in " he said i take a deep breath and open the door and walk in the office . His face is hard to read he didn't say anything no come take a set no nothing, i walk farther in the office he put his pen in his mouth and bite , i swallow loud i am scared no lie here. may be i pushed my luck too far to early i don't know " i think you know why you are here, and i think that you are late mr martins " he said so cold , i dint say anything i bite my lip and start to think of good apology but he already have the cane in his hand , then i had this better idea that the apology " i would appreciate it if you didn't punish me with this today professor " i said my voice breaks twice then i add " i have a date tonight " i manage to say and raise my head up and proud .he looked angry then amused then angry . Oh god he is going to murder me ...  
" so how do you think i would properly punish you mr martins " he asked laying the cane down the floor , i clear my throat " with hand professor " i said . I look him in the eye although i am thinking i am making a mistake .  
Gabriel set on the desk smiling maybe its so small i can't call it a smile " fine will do it by hand this time " he said ... really? . I motion with his hand that i lay across his knees. I take step and start to lay down he stop me with his hands on my shoulders " not so fast mr martins .. take you pants off please " he said so calm. I was shaking i thought i was playing him now why it feel like he is the one in control i don't like this my plan is fallen apart, i pushed my pants down and i put then on the chair ,he point at my boxers . No " what no. Why " i said , he reach with his hands and push my boxers down i didn't stop him i felt so so uncomfortable the door could open in any second and anyone could come in it wasn't locked " the door " i said and pointed " you are during your punishment mr martins " he said as if it explain why i an naked from the waist down and laying on his lap my butt is cold now i lay slow on his lap face down and my butt is in the air i felt so so embarrassed and cold he lay one hand on my waist as to hold me down then with the other hand he brush my butt and he swat me hard on my ass with his hand i jump forward " ouch ". Escape my lips he swat me again i can feel his dick. harden in my belly i smile its working the next swat knock that smile off my face it hurt so bad. He keep swatting me i didn't count but my butt start to burn and sting now ," please stop " i said i was on the edge of crying, he stopped and he brush my sore butt again " the punishment is not done yet " he said is low voice . My heart melts, then he trace his finger along the crack in my but between my cheeks .i flinch from the movement his fingers push in me without warning i gasp so dose he i try to turn and look at him i couldn't his arm around ny waist make hard to move i reach with my hand to stop him he swat it away i can't speak i can't tell him to stop his finger is going in and out it hurt little at first but now it feels good, " please " i manage to say , " please what angel " gabriel said and i felt victory when he called my with my name i got him, i relax more and he slap my butt again with his other hand. " ohh " it hurt and his fingers never stop. I was hard and ready for my release , he stopped and his hands were off me " get up " he said , i'm confused , i get up so hard that it hurts ." Get dressed and go to your room , no date tonight ,and no release for you until i say " he said in dom voice that got me nodding without arguing ," yes Gabriel " i said and he smile and kiss my head and walk back to set in his seat behind the desk ,without any more talking i went to my room walking slow, what dose he mean no date. How the hell he knows i was lying to him . I lay on my bed the rest of the day its dark outside now, i looked at my phone its 9 pm and i heard a knock on the door , i get up grumpy i don't want to see anyone right now, i open the door and it was Gabriel standing ," hey " he said " do you live here or something " i asked , he chuckles " i have a room at the dorm as well for late night works " he answers me . " would you like to come in? " " yes " he said and get inside and shut the door close behind him and lock it with the key, he was holding a box in his hand , " so is my punishment over yet ?" I asked didn't know what to say . I know he will leave anyway like the other time, " almost my angel " he said, i felt special ,and smiled , " take off your pants and boxers " he said while opening the box and holding a big butt plug in his hand its the size of an small orange i know what plug look like from the internet but i never try it before. " What is this for ? " i asked ," i think you know " he said , i start to take off my pants and boxers i take off my tshirt as well " well it hurt ?" I asked , " it is a punishment " he said oh my " gabriel please i never did this before and the size is scaring me " i plead " don't worry about the size , no you should worry about that you will keep it in you until i take it out myself " he said so satisfied with himself " so the next time you think before challenging me and before you open that smart mouth of yours in my presence" he said and slap my butt from the side i flinch ," lay down on your belly on the bed pls " he said i do what he is saying, i can't even think right now,i lay down slow fully exposed i can sense him kneel next to me on the bed ,i swallow,and i felt like my lips are shaking, so nervous. He put his both hands on my butt " try to relax it will be better " he said calmly , thats easy or him to say i heard myself moan form the touch, he lean and whisper in my ears " don't worry " he breath " its not that bad try to relax " he said. In a low voice , i smile and bite my lip ," okay " i said , its weird enough that he is touching my butt and i'm lying naked in front of him, he push the plug in me after lube it it cold and big and it hurt its way in me ,the few seconds felt like a Life time but its not that bad as he said except that its getting uncomfortable, so is the silence why he is not saying anything , i want it out of me its not good anymore ,although i am rock hard but its hell uncomfortable, " can i .. can you please take it out now " i said whispering, " no " he said , as simple as that .... well my ass !  
" what ? What are you talking ab... what do you mean no ? I dont wants his anymore it hurts " i said more angry now i try to get up but he is pushing me lightly,he is not violent he just push my shoulder back in to the position i was in, " no please stop please " i said , he stop for a sec then he was so close to me. His chest touch my naked back " are you okay " he said. He is worry now " no " i said not to be copying him but i can't make myself say more , " okay .. okay " he is the one shaking now , he take the plug out it hurt more in its way out ," aaaaah fuck " i said , but it was out and his hands on my shoulders " are you okay? I know this is new for you .. i didn't want to hurt you " he said fast words, i turn and look in his eyes those beautiful eyes ,i just nod , his face soften ," i didn't mean to i mean" my voice broke , i try again " it wasn't that bad ... i just got nervous i guess " i said feeling stupid, and felt more stupid when he touch my face and jaws his thumb run up and down on my jaw bone , " i understand " he whispers he lean and kiss me ," only last few seconds ," he snort and smile , " i was planing to keep it in you all night " he smile and kiss me so deep and soft this time, i kissed him back " what if i don't want to ?" I ask frowning " then i will just take it out like i did " he said softly " then why in the first place do it ?" I asked but felt stupid again i mean i was hard he was hard and obviously we both like it , he didn't answer ,he just kiss me again , "i'm different angel ,i got this unique way that not so many people like or approve in the way i'm living " he said , i nod i understand i am old enough to come cross these thing s on the internet and the whole world read fifty shades of grey so i wasn't blind and do understand what he was talking about but i never did it before i never knew i was in to boys , i nod again and lean to kiss him " don't test me infront of my students again angel " he order, i smile i know what he means " or what " i said playful and lay back on the bed " or you would be spanked naked in the middle of the class room " he said and get off the bed and start to walk away " no. stay ". I said " i am sorry " i say in a hurry to keep him for longer , he come back to kiss my forehead " you need some sleep and i do to" he smile. " but i was hoping you would stay all night " i said and i reach to hold his hand " i don't want to go believe me but i have to " he said. And i expected an other this is wrong and agents the rules but he lean and kiss me on the lips " it looks like i can't keep my hands of off you now but i got first period tomorrow and it almost 2 am " he said looking at the watch " so we are still talking you are not mad " i asked " see you tomorrow trouble maker " he said and walk out of my room and with that i just stay awake the rest of the night thinking of the possibility ,...... neither of us speak our feelings or admiration out loud but he shows interest in me he likes me and i'm sure i like the hell out of him so much

Chapter seven

I was wide awake all night. Not sure when exactly did i close my eyes the light outside start to shower the world already but for some reason i fall asleep for maybe a few minutes to have this beautiful dream i was in a boat a beautiful big boat in the middle of the ocean everything was blue the ocean the sky and his eyes watching me gabriel hugged me so tight that i felt safe and loved then he said one word " don't " and with that i was wide awake again but i can't help but think about rules gabriel has so so many rules in his life actually i broke one, the student professor relationship that he kept telling me its wring and we can do it we did it but i know that there are so many rules , maybe if i broke this i can broke that as well and make him stop enjoying spanking me or punishing me but then maybe i was rushing things maybe i am pushing him i should wait and give him the authority maybe he will do it all for me if he see how much i don't like it ,isn't this what relationship about ? love sacrifice give up things for the comfort of your partner. I never been in a relationship before a real one anyway and i have never been with a guy, or a dominant older guy before so maybe i just need take baby steps this is going to be the best year of my life i laugh out loud and get off bed to shower, i feel happy different for a long time i walk straight to classroom i get inside not so many student here yet but i'm glad i made it in time after all we made a deal i should be more careful my friends notice my good mood and that a sign for me to be more careful well i don't want them to know about that yet, i don't want them judge me ,


End file.
